Double Vision
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: The dream aliens have returned...and they need Chakotay's help. A oneshot prequel to Afterthoughts. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and some action.


Double Vision: A Voyager Fanfiction

Side Note: If you haven't seen the Voyager episode Unity, the Voyager two parter Scorpion, and the Voyager episode Waking Moments, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Chakotay was getting into his uniform in his quarters, when a familiar voice said something over the combadge. Captain Janeway said, "all senior officers, report to the briefing room." Chakotay didn't waste any time walking to a turbolift on the deck he was on. But, when he got to the bridge, he saw some familiar looking aliens at the seats and the controls. Chakotay urged, "what are you…?" He had also noticed that Voyager's bridge was badly damaged, with conduits aflame, smoke rising, and computers fluctuating. On the viewscreen was a familiar looking moon…and a fleet of familiar looking organic vessels.

One of the dream aliens that Chakotay recognized said, "please…help us! Their minds…are intent on our destruction."

Chakotay sighed, "I know them. They're Species 8472…and they think you're a threat because we had an understanding."

A second dream alien accused, "so you brought this threat upon us?"

The first dream alien shot back, "calm yourself. Chakotay's crew must have been in conflict with Species 8472 before. Surely we can all sense that."

The second dream alien realized, "you brought Chakotay to us."

The first dream alien explained, "because he may be the only waking one that can save us. Species 8472 is picking us off…despite putting them into sleep. What choice do we have?"

The second dream alien concluded, "I guess you have a point. What do you suggest we do…Chakotay?"

Then, Chakotay found himself in a Borg cube…with a lot of active Borg drones in their alcoves. He saw the Borg cube had a lot of force fields to protect the cube from its own holes into space. This time though, there was no familiar looking moon. Chakotay heard something too familiar in his head.

The collective voice echoed, "the bunker is under attack. Four Seven Omega Section Nine…mark coordinates."

Chakotay muttered, "you're not real. You can't…!"

The collective voice echoed, "we are under attack. Nine Alpha Alpha. We must hurry. The bunker is under attack." Chakotay fought to get control over himself as his body ran towards a Borg terminal in the distance.

Chakotay muttered, "I am…in control!" He struggled to keep himself away from the Borg terminal, but his body slowly kept moving towards it.

The collective voice went on, "Four Seven Omega Section Nine…mark coordinates. We are under attack." Then Chakotay noticed something disturbing. Janeway, Tuvok, Seska, Riley, and B'Elanna…were all Borg.

Chakotay struggled noisily with grunts to take out his phaser with his surprisingly stiff arms. He insisted, "I am…in control." Suddenly, a swarm of Species 8472 beings came charging into the Borg cube, coming right for Chakotay.

They said, "this galaxy will be purged! The weak…will perish!" The Borg fired at them, but mostly failed to do so as they were smashed or infected by Species 8472.

Chakotay realized, "you sound…desperate. That's it…isn't it?" He voluntarily kept running to the Borg terminal on the floor of the section he was in as he said this.

The collective voice in Chakotay's head urged, "Proceed to interlink console Three Beta Six. Hear our thoughts. Our thoughts are one. Interlink Three Beta Six. Proceed to interlink console Three Beta Six. Hear our thoughts." Chakotay saw his phaser turn into a glowing photon torpedo that he could impossibly hold in his hands.

Chakotay said softly, "I'm sorry." He threw the photon torpedo at incoming Species 8472, destroying the Borg versions of Janeway, B'Elanna, Seska, and Tuvok in the process. With some tears in his eyes, Chakotay quickly turned back to console Three Beta Six to interlink it. In the dream world, he was running out of time to save himself and the dream aliens.

The collective voice added, "Lower right panel. Attach power conduit One Six Six. Hurry. Pathway Pi Two. We are under attack. Pathway Pi Two. Activate the neuro-electric generator. Quickly. Power serving mechanism. Activate the generator. Help us. We must activate the neuro-electric generator now. Chakotay. Need your help. Losing time."

Chakotay responded uneasily, "I know." He quickly attached power conduit One Six Six to console Three Beta Six.

The collective voice went on, "You must move power circuit mechanism Alpha to position one." Chakotay followed his instructions, as the growing fire from the photon torpedo explosion came closer and became hotter.

Chakotay muttered, "hope this works."

He was satisfied with the collective response in his head, "Hear our voices. We welcome you into our thoughts. Feel the connection." Chakotay could see below a familiar looking planet, with lots of photon torpedoes surprisingly coming from that planet to hit Species 8472's organic ships and pierce through their defenses. Their organic ships exploded. The Borg cube's force fields went down, pulling Chakotay into the vacuum of space. He closed his eyes, anticipating the end for him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back on Voyager's bridge. A crew worth of dream aliens was there, turning their attention to him. On the viewscreen was the wreckage of 8472's organic ships floating in space. One of the dream aliens realized, "you…saved us."

Chakotay assured them, "you were just trying to survive. It's a basic and understandable function for waking species. At heart, you are like the waking species."

A second dream alien assured him, "you see good where others may not. From you, that's a compliment."

The first dream alien figured, "you can go back to your reality now. Species 8472 was no match for your thoughts."

Chakotay concluded, "from you, that's a compliment. Best of luck to you." He tapped his hand three times, noticing a familiar looking moon on the viewscreen.

Chakotay woke up in bed in his quarters. He thought solemnly, "if that was my reality, I wouldn't be waking up."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
